JJ and Emily Together
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: JJ comes to the club and gets jealous when Emily is grinding up on another man. What will happen? Rated T for femslash and lesbianism and all that good fun stuff.


Electricity coursed through Jennifer Jareau's veins as she made her way to the club. She heard the music pounding through the solid walls and it grew louder as she stepped inside. Once she made her way through the alcohol gorillas in the front, she came into full view of Morgan grinding against three different girls and moving his body to the beat of the music. Garcia was sitting at a table with Hotch, Reid, and Hailey, watching Morgan intently.

JJ dropped her arm on Reid's shoulder. He smiled up at her and she grinned back.

"Guys, where's Emily?" she questioned. She was excited to see her favorite brunette.

"Um, she's in the back", Reid gestured. JJ grinned in thanks and headed to find Emily.

Now wait. Backtrack, backtrack, and backtrack. JJ's "girl crush" had not yet gotten to Emily. Emily was oblivious to the fact that JJ was constantly staring and daydreaming.

As JJ approached Emily, she saw that she was dancing with a man. When she said dancing, she meant full-on grinding and twerking and rubbing her body on him. The man was running his hands up and down Emily like she was a fluffy bunny. JJ had half the mind to storm over there and shoot him in the balls.

But she knew she couldn't. Emily didn't know and JJ didn't want to come off as totally butchy. She stared continuously until their contact broke. At that moment, JJ felt as if the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Emily winked at the man and headed over to JJ.

"Hey Jayje", Emily said brightly, kissing JJ on the cheek. "Did you enjoy that?" she asked slyly, joking.

JJ's face burned. She managed a chuckled.

"Let's go dance!" Emily said excitedly. JJ cursed herself inwardly for even showing up, but, hey. Here she was with the most beautiful girl in the world and she was about to dance with her. Emily's backless tank top was luring her as she followed the older woman. Her perfect ass swayed in her tight, curved jeans. JJ licked her lips and tried hard not to grab Emily's face and start mashing her lips against hers.

Emily snapped JJ out of her gaze by grabbing her arm and beginning to move on the floor. JJ smiled at Emily's energy level and began to dance with the bubbly brunette. Emily was shoved into JJ by a rather large figure moving past them. As she was about to fall on her face, JJ caught her by the hips. Emily straightened herself up, blushing slightly. She pulled away to keep dancing, but JJ maintained a firm grip on her waist. It was now or never. In the heat of the moment, JJ really wanted to choose never.

"JJ", Emily breathed as JJ drew her in close. Emily's forehead was touching JJ's, their noses almost meeting. As the song came to an end, JJ pressed her lips against Emily's. Emily knew it was wrong. So wrong on so many levels. Oddly enough, she was enjoying osculating with her fellow profiler.

JJ's hands moved to hold onto Emily's bare back. She gripped her hands there and held Emily in a tight hug. Emily buried her head in JJ's shoulder. The position they were in almost made JJ want to cry with desire for Emily. She pulled away and looked into Emily's deep, wide brown eyes. She saw a look mixed with lust, desire, confusion, and innocence misting over her eyes and taking over. Suddenly, JJ grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her out of the club.

"JJ, what's wrong? That was fun", Emily gushed.

JJ led Emily to a set of steps far away from the building and sat down next to her on the top one.

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that, but I probably look like a complete shit-for-brains. I- I'm s-"

Emily cut her off.

"JJ, you're far too beautiful to be a shit-for-brains. I enjoyed it. I really did", Emily promised, looking into JJ's confused crystal eyes.

"Good Emily. I'm glad", she grinned before pressing another kiss to her assumed now-girlfriend's lips.

JJ took Emily's hand once more, and they walked back into the club, ready to face Hotch and the team. Together.

**The End.**


End file.
